


give me all your pills

by akamine_chan



Series: Venom [4]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 08:12:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3761071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Intel says he'll find Gerard in Sector 3C and well, the intel isn't always right.  It takes Poison two days to ferret him out, but he isn't in 3C.  <i>7B</i>, out in the sketchier sections of Bat City, where everything is rough around the edges.</p>
            </blockquote>





	give me all your pills

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Ande, as always. Title from _Thank You For The Venom_ by My Chemical Romance.
> 
> Another installment in this nasty little 'verse.

Intel says he'll find Gerard in Sector 3C and well, the intel isn't always right. It takes Poison two days to ferret him out, but he isn't in 3C. _7B_ , out in the sketchier sections of Bat City, where everything is rough around the edges.

It's a strange place to find Korse's boy.

After hours, Poison bribes a drone with some pills to search the database for Gerard. Poison catches a glimpse of a patch of ink under the guy's sleeve as he types on his porta-keyboard and where there is one seriously illegal tattoo, there are usually more. It won't be long, Poison knows, before the guy runs. If he doesn't get caught and sent for re-education first.

He hopes the dude makes it; Poison can't help but root for the underdog.

"Building 75, Unit 610."

"Thanks, friend. Stay outta trouble, yeah?" Poison flashes him a cocky grin. "If you ever find yourself out in the Zones, look me up."

It is ridiculously easy to jimmy the front door of Building 75, and the lobby is empty. It's clean but run-down and shabby, like every other apt complex in the Sector. It smells of industrial antiseptic, and his nose twitches. Poison had grown up in a similar building three Sectors further in, and the memories that crowd forward in his brain make him uneasy.

The elevator is out of order, so Poison slips into the stairwell. Unit 610 is clearly labeled, bold black letters against the grimy white door, and on a whim, Poison tries the handle. It's unlocked.

Well, there _is_ a certain cachet to belonging to Korse; Poison would bet that anyone who fucks with Gerard would find themselves in some serious shit.

It's dim in Gerard's apt, and he isn't anywhere to be seen. Poison's boots click quietly across the cheap linoleum floor, and when he peers into the bedroom, there's enough light from the adjacent bathroom to see Gerard.

He's curled up in the middle of his bed, wearing a thin white undershirt and boxers. His hair's a wild halo around his head, dark against the pale sheets, partially obscuring his face. He has a black eye, his lip is split, and Poison can see the ring of bruises around his neck and wrists, some dark, some sickly green and fading. There's a nasty cut over one cheekbone, jagged and raw.

He looks like hell.

Korse is notorious for playing rough with his toys. Sometimes _too_ rough.

Gerard must be exhausted, because normally, there's no way he'd let Poison this near without a fight. The fact that he slept through Poison's entry into the apt, is _still_ sleeping, is telling. 

It's punishment. Gerard's bruises, his deportation from the more rarified atmosphere of the inner Sectors to the outlying slums, this is Korse's way of disciplining Gerard, bringing him to heel. Poison can't help but wonder what Gerard did wrong.

There's a weird flutter in his chest, and Poison does his best to ignore it. He remembers that sensation from before, when he still believed that Gerard was _his_. Before the mask had been ripped away and Poison saw the truth: Gerard had never been his.

It's foolish, and stupid, Poison knows this, he _knows_ he's making a monumentally big mistake, but his sits down carefully on the bed and pushes Gerard's hair off his face.

Gerard's eyes flutter open and he tenses, like a wild animal confronted by a predator. He stares at Poison, face impassive, for a long moment, and then he closes his eyes. "Do it," he says, voice scratchy and broken, like he's spent a lot of time screaming. 

Maybe he has.

"Later," Poison murmurs, and carefully, oh so carefully, pets Gerard's hair, combing his fingers through it, until Gerard's body relaxes back into sleep.

-fin-


End file.
